The Red Coat
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: A Halloween part at Will's can get interesting. I suck at summaries. So sue me! lol Rated T


The Red Coat

"Hey Jack! Come on in, the party has just started!" Grace exclaimed and let him enter the apartment she shared with Will. They were having a Halloween Party and the apartment was filled with people.

"Hey, Grace. What are you supposed to be?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm the Bride of Frankenstein!"

"Really? I thought you were just showing everyone what you look like when you wake up." He giggled but then winced when she smacked him.

"And what are you supposed to be, a pimp?" She asked, referring to his trench coat and fedora-like hat.

"I'm Rick Blaine from Casablanca!" He pouted.

She was about to say something when Ellen interrupted her.

Jack looked around the party and a certain male caught his eye.

"Well, hello Romeo." He mumbled to himself and walked towards a young male dressed as Romeo.

As he walked towards his eye candy, he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so so-"He cut himself off when he noticed who he bumped into. "…sorry."

"Poodle," Karen exclaimed!

"Karebear," He smiled at her and pulled her into a lingering hug.

He pulled back from the hug and kissed her cheek softly. "You look beautiful. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, please," She scoffed. "Do you really think I'd dress up in some God awful costume? It's a wonder how Wilma got me to even come here."

Jack nodded and suddenly he forgot about his 'Romeo'. Throughout the party, Jack and Karen were pretty much attached at the hip; they were always touching. Whether his arm was around her waist or her fingers were laced with his, it was always something. At one point, they ended up sharing a few drunk kisses. To anyone who didn't know Jack and Karen, it would seem that they were _together _with the way they were acting. People would come up to them and talk for a minute and then move on to the next person when they noticed that they didn't want to be disturbed.

'Romeo' was about to walk up to Jack and introduce himself when he saw Jack whisper something into Karen's ear and then the two disappeared into the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. He frowned and thought, _'Will told me he was gay…oh well.'_

~*~

"What are we doing in here?" Karen asked as they entered Will's bedroom.

"It was getting too loud." He shrugged.

She nodded and then sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. He plopped onto the bed face down and heard her giggling. She laid back and stared at the ceiling, but was distracted when she felt his warm breath on her neck and his hand on her thigh.

Karen was wearing a red, trench-like coat that hit above her mid thigh with her stiletto heels and her long hair was down around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She had on little eye liner with mascara and a bold red lipstick that matched the color of her dress. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. She was flattered, of course, but confused.

She was about to speak when she felt his lips and teeth caressing her neck. His hand traveled from her thigh, all the up to her breast and he threw his leg across her middle. He pinned her arms above her head and kissed her with intensity. She moaned into his mouth and kicked off her shoes. Jack removed his lips from hers and kissed his way down her throat and chest until the coat restricted him from going farther. Not wanting to set her free quite yet, he started biting the buttons with his teeth until they all popped off and her body was revealed to him. He instantly became hard when he realized the only thing she was wearing under her coat was her matching red thong.

"God, Kare." He breathed.

As soon as she opened her mouth to say something, she replaced her "What are we doing, Jack?" with a loud moan when he attacked her breasts with his mouth. Since he refused to release her hands, she brought her leg up and her knee stroked him through his slacks. He stopped his administrations on her for a minute to reminisce in the wonderful pleasure she was brining to him. He was just about to kiss her mouth again, when someone knocking on the door brought them out of their little fiasco.

"Jack, Karen, you in here?" Will asked on the other side of the door.

They both suddenly realized what was going on and immediately tried to fix their clothes.

"Dammit, Jack! I don't have any more buttons!" Karen exclaimed.

"Here, take off your coat and put mine on."

She had just gotten Jack's trench on when Will opened the door.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Karen's coat busted because her boobs are SO big so, I let her change into mine." Jack lied, perfectly.

Karen rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Oh. Well, come on, you're missing the party!"

"We'll be out in a second, Wilma. Don't let your panties get into a twist." Karen retorted with a glare.

Will stuck his tongue out at her and closed the door.

"Wow. That was mature!" Jack called after him.

"Jack," Karen started to say, but he cut her off with a mind blowing kiss.

"Karebear, I know I'm gay, but when I see you wearing this, when I see you all the time, you just make me so hot and I just wanna kiss every inch of your body. Please, can we just have tonight?"

She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw his sincerity.

"What if I don't want just tonight? What if I want you tomorrow, or Tuesday, or next Saturday, Jack? What then?"

He leaned down and gave her a little peck before whispering in her ear, "Then you can have me."

She smiled and said, "I love you, Poodle."

"I love you, too, Karebear."

They kissed one more time before walking out of Will's apartment and into Jack's. The girls on those corny horror movies from the 80's weren't the only ones screaming that night.

The End

**A/N: I'm not exactly sure I like how this ended, but this was just a spur of the moment little fic. Please comment!!!**


End file.
